Altos Niveles
by Neko-Rooraito
Summary: Sherlock vuelve a caer en su adicción/distracción. A veces puede ser letal.
1. Chapter 1

-John…! …JOHN! – Su voz parecía retumbar en las paredes cuando de pronto el rubio abrió la puerta de su habitación, exaltado por las exclamaciones de su compañero… ya que aquello no era del todo normal.

Se quedó unos instantes observándolo, y con una mirada nerviosa pudo comprobar su estado. Sherlock estaba medio tumbado en su cama, con la almohada en su espalda que le ayudaba a estar un poco incorporado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón a rayas azules y blancas que utilizaba de pijama, junto con una camiseta también del mismo color blanco que se alzaba algunos centímetros por su abdomen dejando a la vista parte de su pelvis marcada en la piel. Tenía los brazos totalmente descansados sobre el colchón y su expresión parecía algo confusa. Sus ojos claros desprendían una luz misteriosa que a su vez hacía juego con sus mejillas altamente sonrojadas, para la sorpresa del doctor.

- Sherlock… ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó éste dando un paso tímido hacia delante y con la preocupación que le implicaba en ese momento.

John mantenía su mirada fija en aquellos ojos que también le observaban. De hecho, parecía que era todo en aquella situación que realmente le importaba observar sin que nada ni nadie pudiera distraerle. John tenía asumido que la mente perfecta de aquel hombre no podría jamás en la vida tomar parte de otro ser humano y que éste llegara a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Al menos eso era lo que él quería creer, hasta que sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos se volvieron en contra suya. No quería convencerse, se negaba, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos después de que abriera la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, para verse a sí mismo con el corazón en un puño tras las inquietas llamadas de su amigo… a las 3 de la mañana.

- John… -volvió a repetir, con un tono más cansado- Te necesito. - Su expresión se volvió triste al decir estar palabras y su mirada bajó lentamente hasta que se quedó mirando un punto fijo.

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? – Frunció el ceño como si no acabara de creérselo. Notó esta vez que la respiración de Sherlock era desigual. Su tórax subía y bajaba continuamente a ritmo descontrolado, a veces lento, a veces más rápido que el normal.  
Nervioso, fue a sentarse en la cama junto a él poniéndole una mano sobre la frente, la cual estaba fría. Sherlock cerró los ojos y cogió la mano de su compañero e hizo que se deslizara por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Éste se sintió un poco incómodo al acariciar aquellas facciones con las que muchas veces había deseado golpear o simplemente no verlas.

-Por favor, no hagas… que te dé lecciones de medicina… - Sherlock realmente hacía esfuerzos por hablar.

En ese momento, John temió. No por las palabras que le había dedicado, sino por las pulsaciones que estaba recibiendo en las yemas de sus dedos. Para asegurarse volvió a apretar justo debajo de su mandíbula, para finalmente concluir su acelerado ritmo cardíaco.

-Sherlock… tienes taquicardia.

-Dime algo que no sepa… - Su expresión volvió a cambiar, a algo más irritada. –John… yo… -

De repente sus palabras se cortaron debido a una búsqueda intensiva en su brazo derecho. Sherlock notó cómo su doctor no podía reprimir sus emociones con la fuerza que ejercía con las manos cogiéndole el brazo.

-Es éste. –le dijo el detective levantando su otro brazo.

Desde siempre, o al menos desde que se conocieron, Sherlock había sido una persona que no sabía tratar las situaciones sociales demasiado bien, en cuanto se trata de interesarse por la vida de otra persona o conocer algo de su entorno. Si no llegaba a entenderlo bien, podría significar que tampoco sabría cómo funcionan los sentimientos de la otra persona hacia él. Puede que llegaran a ser demasiado complicados, pero John lo descartaba ya que los problemas eran la vida del detective. A veces lo entendía… en aquel momento no. Lentamente se llenó de ira al comprobar, efectivamente que el brazo izquierdo de Sherlock estaba infectado por aquellas marcas que le habían dejado las jeringuillas, las cuales estaban esparcidas por ese lado de la cama y que en un primer momento no llego a ver.

Ahora no importaban los modales, o qué hacer ni qué decir con ciertas personas… ahora importaba su vida que podría estar pendiente de un hilo, así como la paciencia de John que posiblemente ya cayó.

De todas maneras, aquello no era un buen momento y tenía que ser sensato, aunque sus sentimientos se agolparan contra él como si fuera arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes de un río.  
-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó muy seriamente.

-Cocaína. Dame algo para que se me pasen los síntomas de la sobredosis. – Las mejillas de Sherlock se hacían cada vez un poco más llamativas, hasta que empezó a notársele cómo un sudor frío llenaba su piel, dejándole con un rostro aún más preocupante.

-No. –respondió el doctor levantándose de un salto de la cama.

-John!

-Voy a quitarte algo para que no vuelvan los síntomas de la sobredosis. –Sherlock le miró confuso mientras éste recogía las jeringuillas usadas de la cama y algunas del suelo, junto con unos pequeños botes y cápsulas.

- Noo, no! Déjalos dónde están! – hacía pequeñas maniobras por intentar moverse pero con poco éxito.

-Sherlock! No voy a dejar que sigas tomando esta basura. Es tu vida, joder! ¿En qué demonios piensas? –John alzaba la voz como iba terminando sus frases, agitando sus brazos. Verdaderamente se le había agotado la paciencia. No cabía en una mente racional lo que tenía que estar viendo en ese momento.

-John, tu mente simple no lo comprendería… pero ahora necesito tu ayuda. - La cabeza de Sherlock se venía abajo mientras hablaba. –Por favor…

-Ah, está bien, me alegra saber que piensas eso. Sólo para decirte y explicarte que las mentes simples son a veces más racionales que las grandes y maravillosas como lo es la tuya. –John se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando en la estantería restos de otras posibles sustancias o instrumentos con los que llegaría a poder hacer algo. –Además, tengo la certeza de que esto va a ser divertido. ¿Cómo un hombre con tu gran intelecto puede llegar a estar así? Realmente me desconcierta, y estaría bien si le dedico un ensayo o puede que incluso esté mejor si lo publico como noticia en mi blog. "Estudio en Sobredosis. Parte uno." La guía perfecta para acabar con la vid… -El momento más largo de su vida estaba ocurriendo. Volvió a mirar al detective, el cual ya no le estaba escuchando. Había caído de lado en la cama sobre dónde antes estaban las jeringuillas, y sin poder oír el ritmo de su respiración… por primera vez en Baker Street, John tuvo miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo parecía incluso más nítido. Comprendía que aquellas muestras de superposición de su propia vida, no era nada común… Por lo general, la gente suele ser imbécil, estúpida y egoísta. Todas las virtudes que se referían a sus antónimos no eran más que pura poesía para adornar algunos relatos románticos que a los que fueran más débiles, les gustara escaparse. Esa realidad era una mentira.  
Desde aquellos momentos, en donde esa persona no dudó, donde no preguntó a nadie ni por nadie, y donde sobre todo siguió firme, algo en él había cambiado. Se negaba. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que dedicar su tiempo y el esfuerzo de su mente.  
Al parecer, después de todo, no era una máquina… o era una máquina aprendiendo a ser algo. No todos los días te encuentras una mascota que te haya prometido serte fiel y habértelo demostrado hasta tal punto. Cosa que, en el fondo, asusta.  
¿Cómo si no iba a estar, pudiendo saber que algún día, se iría de su lado?

Cuando finalmente Sherlock abrió los ojos, todavía con un ligero mareo que hacían más hincapié en sus sienes, pudo observar la situación, un poco cómica, de ese momento.

-Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… - John no hacía otra cosa que repetir continuamente su nombre, mientras sujetaba sus piernas en alto apoyándolas sobre sus hombros. Sus manos temblaban, y su rostro se sumergía entre aquellas piernas, dejando ver un poco de su frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Sherlock suspiró ante la escena, con lo que su médico se dio cuenta de que había vuelto en sí. Su mirada estaba empapada en lágrimas, sin que hubieran podido salir aún. Un dato bastante extraño en su compañero.

-No me digas que he tenido convulsiones. –Se tapó los ojos con el brazo. John tenía en una de sus manos una jeringuilla diferente de las que él había utilizado.

-Sherlock… -un silencio predominó en la habitación durante algunos segundos- Supongo que lo habrás deducido por esto… he tenido que inyectarte "tiopental sódico", ya sabes… -Sentía como cada vez que hablaba, su voz se rompía un poco. Había tenido que actuar rápido a pesar de que todas las emociones controlaban sus músculos que le impedían el poder actuar debidamente. La imagen de pérdida de conocimiento ya la había visto antes en sus antiguos compañeros del ejército, y en ciertas ocasiones se sentía orgulloso de poder ayudar a los demás ya que su mente estaba fría y de esta manera pensaba con más claridad.  
Por supuesto, aquellas personas no podían compararse con su actual compañero de piso. ¿Por qué? Sabía que sentía algo diferente a pesar de que prácticamente todas las vidas son iguales, y no era la primera vez que John anteponía su vida a la de otra persona. Aquí, en esos momentos, estaba sufriendo más.  
No quería pensar, todas las vidas merecen ser salvadas y darles otras oportunidades. Lo que le en verdad le enfurecía era que algunas de esas vidas dejaran de existir por la elección de ellas mismas, porque en ese caso, no habría razón para dar otra a cambio…

-¿Qué has hecho con mis cosas? –Su voz parecía tranquila y continuaba sin mirarle. John sabía perfectamente los efectos y las consecuencias que podía tener el abuso de la droga. Era de esperar que en cualquier momento saltara y maldijera todo aquello que existe.

-Tienes que comprender, que no voy a dejar que sigas tomando estas sustancias. ¿Acaso no sabes lo perjudiciales que son? –Su ceño se fruncía mientras iba terminando su frase.

-John… soy totalmente libre de tomar cualquier cosa que quiera. No puedes controlarme. Nadie jamás lo ha hecho. Así que, estás perdiendo un tiempo valioso en dedicarte a hacer otras cosas, buenas o malas para la sociedad, que en quitarme lo que es mío. -Sus piernas salieron de la posesión de John para cruzarse y poder adoptar una postura sedente frente a él.

-SHERLOCK! –Las emociones de John se hacían cada vez más fuertes. –No lo entiendes! La próxima vez que te dé otro ataque puedes quedarte sin respiración, o sufrir un derrame cerebral! Ha habido casos de personas que les han tenido que hacer una traqueotomía e incluso inyectarles en el corazón!

-Lástima que yo no tenga de eso… -Susurró mientras su mirada se apartaba de la John, el cual ya había escuchado eso antes, el día en el que conocieron al verdadero Moriarty en la piscina. Uno de los días en los que le demostró a Sherlock que su vida valía más que la suya, pero que al parecer no lo recordaba.  
No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando las manos de Sherlock se vieron forzando a John por sus ropas. Su expresión había cambiado y con sus pupilas dilatadas la ira se apoderaba de él poco a poco, haciendo que John quisiera alejarse agarrando sus manos.  
-Te he llamado para que vinieras a darme un puto sedante, ¡no para que te permitas el lujo de decidir por los demás! –

-Muy bien… tienes razón y todo el derecho del mundo a destruirte. ¿Qué más da lo que los demás piensen de ti mientras tú solo te aíslas del mundo? … Piensas en serio que a nadie le importas, ¿no? Continúa entonces, total, respirar en aburrido. –Sherlock seguía inmóvil, mirándole fijamente sin cambiar ni un músculo. Las palabras de John se habían vuelto irónicas, y al parecer, al detective le dolían como si un abismo se hubiera generado en su pecho.  
John volvió a abrir la boca para continuar, pero no le dio tiempo ni a soltar una palabra cuando de pronto se vio a sí mismo en el suelo de la habitación, con un dolor infernal en su pómulo izquierdo. Estaba boca abajo y mientras se levantaba lentamente, pudo comprobar efectivamente que había teñido de rojo una pequeña parte del suelo donde había caído.  
Se llevó la mano hacia su nariz para intentar cortar un poco la hemorragia.

La respiración acelerada de Sherlock se hacía otra vez notar en el ambiente. Ahora no era por los efectos de la droga.  
Incorporándose poco a poco, John decidió no mirarle. Se dispuso a recoger la colección de sustancias y jeringuillas que había por la habitación y con paso militar salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con un sonido seco.

-¡¿Crees que no puedo volver a conseguirlas? NO ME CONOCES, JOHN! –Acto seguido se oyó un golpe bastante fuerte que provenía de su habitación, como si hubiera tirado algo pesado contra la pared y se hubiera hecho añicos.  
Había dejado a Sherlock solo y sin ninguna distracción, cosa que John sabía que podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.


	3. Chapter 3

-Oh, querido, entonces ¿estás bien? –La señora Hudson realmente se preocupaba por sus inquilinos, a los cuales, a menudo trataba como a sus propios hijos. Sus manos rodeaban los brazos de John, con la intención de consolarle mientras éste desviaba la mirada, un poco absorto en el silencio y en la tranquilidad del rellano. –Oh, dios, la que ha armado…! pero ya sabes cómo es Sherlock, nunca sabes por dónde va a salir. Siempre va de arriba abajo, con prisas y con todos esos papeles… y sobre todo sin ninguna consideración hacia mi pared. –John le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-De verdad, siento mucho todo el escándalo de anoche. –

-No te preocupes cielo, estas cosas se han convertido en costumbre al vivir con ese muchacho. A saber qué se le pasará por esa cabeza loca… -John pensaba que la señora Hudson era una mujer verdaderamente comprensiva y con una paciencia infinita, cosas que son fundamentales si querías comunicarte con el único detective asesor del mundo. Además, Sherlock probablemente se habría dado cuenta de ello, con lo que no iría nunca a dejar que le pasara nada malo. Se había ganado su protección, a pesar de que éste diera a entender lo contrario. Nada ni nadie iban a distraerlo de su único amor, su trabajo. … ¿Estaría bien llamarlo así? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Sherlock entendería por esa palabra tan extraña?  
Amar y ser amado es algo que va en conjunto si uno quiere ser feliz. Y Sherlock, no lo sabía.

John se despidió de la señora Hudson dándole un beso en la mejilla y deseándole que pasara un buen día. Salió del 221b de Baker Street con la cabeza alta y empezó a caminar cruzando la carretera.  
Hasta aquel momento, no se había parado a pensar en el tiempo en que le dedicó a su compañero de piso sus propios pensamientos, tras la retirada de su habitación con parte de sus pertenencias. Quizás la dura tarea de apartar a Sherlock de aquellas sustancias hacía que John estuviera en constante alerta por si llegara a pasar algo imprevisto. Aquella situación empeoraba a medida que también pensaba en la salud de su amigo y toda la preocupación que conllevaba.  
Esa misma mañana se había levantado temprano, con cierta dificultad ya que se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela a causa de lo ocurrido con Sherlock. Bajando desde su habitación en el piso de arriba hasta el salón, finalmente acabó en la cocina, donde todo estaba exactamente cómo lo habían dejado el día anterior; nada había sido manipulado ni cambiado de sitio.  
No pudo evitar echar un vistazo por el pasillo que concluía en la habitación desde donde salió hacía algunas horas sangrando por la nariz. La puerta estaba cerrada, y en completo silencio a John le vinieron varias dudas de si su compañero seguiría ahí dentro o si se habría ido en busca de venganza.  
Tenía una sensación de incomodidad aflorando en su pecho al pensar que ese piso estuviera tan tranquilo. Pocas veces al mes estaba así, y no era normal.  
Se acerco ligeramente hacía su puerta y levantó el brazo como si ardiera en deseos de golpearla y gritar su nombre hasta quedarse tranquilo. Se reprimió.  
Hasta entonces, John sólo había hecho lo que hacía usualmente en una mañana normal. Las actualizaciones de su blog caían a medida que subía el aburrimiento de Sherlock.  
Pero no podía hacer nada. La seguridad en Londres había crecido por lo que parecía, ya que no había noticias de asesinatos y robos con la suficiente rareza como para llamar la atención del detective.  
Sólo quedaba esperar alguna llamada del inspector Lestrade.

Finalmente, nadando entre sus pensamientos, John había acabado en un callejón sin salida, andando sin rumbo fijo, al parecer. Había pequeños contenedores y bolsas de basura alrededor de ellos. Comida esparcida por el suelo que dejaban alimentar a los minúsculos insectos. Algunas manchas oscuras se hacían prominentes en la pared enladrillada, que todavía dejaban ver algunas obras de arte urbanas. Pero hubo una ellas en especial, que realmente llamó su atención.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Susurraba a medida que se iba acercando hacia la pared, con cuidado de no entrar demasiado en la zona en donde se reunían los insectos. Apartó ligeramente la parte del lazo que encerraba una de las bolsas, para poder ver al final con claridad. - … U.M.Q.R.A. …-  
Aquellas extrañas siglas ya las había visto antes, en Baskerville mientras resolvían el caso del espantoso sabueso. Acabó por pasar del tema al descubrir que lo que estaba describiendo aquel lenguaje en código Morse, no era más que la situación embarazosa de un pobre vehículo.

Pero aquello ya daba un doble giro. ¿Podría ser casualidad? … Demasiada casualidad entonces…

John miró hacia atrás, esperando ver si alguna persona estaba observándole. Al no encontrar a nadie, decidió sacar su teléfono móvil y hacerle una foto a aquel grafiti escrito con spray de color negro. Tenía que contárselo a Sherlock porque seguro que tenía que significar algo. Y tal vez de esta manera, estaría entretenido en otra cosa que no fuera en destruir su vida.  
Al pensar en él, volvió a tener una sensación extraña, como si su esternón hubiera acordado en retorcerse a sí mismo, y verdaderamente le dolía estar así. Volvió a recordar la sensación que tuvo la noche anterior, y se hacía insoportable solamente el hecho de recordar el estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba aquel hombre.

-Aah… -Se agarró el suéter con fuerza por la parte del pecho que le dolía y dejó escapar un suspiro. –Maldito Sherlock… -Cerró los ojos y esperó a calmar sus nervios.  
¿De verdad estaba sufriendo por aquello? La mente de John estaba de acuerdo con que era difícil vivir con un sociópata, pero ¿tanto que llegara a dolerle tan sólo pensar en él? … No. Viéndolo de otra manera, tenía que ser la peste que soltaban aquellas bolsas de basura en aquel lugar y que difícilmente le hacían poder respirar. Con lo que John borró aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió del callejón guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Y esta vez, marcó un destino a seguir.

* * *

**(Bastante cortito, lo sé xD. Tengo que comentar que posiblemente tarde un poco más en escribir el siguiente, porque estoy en época de exámenes (2 semanas estudiando... bieeen~ *sarcasmo*) y lo tengo un poco chungo u_u El Johnlock me quita tiempo, noooorrrld! D: ...aunque me encanta que me quite tiempo xDD!**

**En fin, se intentará hacer lo que se pueda ;w; porque tengo la esperanza de que el próximo mole, mhuajajaja)**


	4. Chapter 4

Las calles de Londres conseguían dar cierto respeto cuando caía finalmente la noche. El frío se hacía notar siempre a las mismas horas, y la poca gente que había se regocijaba ante tal suceso.  
La luz de las farolas apenas podía hacer nada, ya que la penumbra que se creaba en algunas zonas se iba haciendo cada vez más oscura hasta no poder distinguir figuras. La luz reflejada de la luna no aparecía, y todo el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de color gris y negro, sin ningún otro detalle.

"¿Por qué no puede pensar la gente un poco?" Gran pregunta que un día invadió su cabeza hacía ya muchos años, y que no dejaba de circular en su mente mientras observaba aquella noche tan silenciosa desde la ventana del salón.

Las horas de abstinencia las había sobrellevado bastante bien, a pesar de sentir todavía la fatiga y el ligero dolor de cabeza que le había dejado desde la noche anterior. El sueño se hizo imposible de conciliar debido a la exaltación y a los propios efectos de la droga.  
Como no era la primera vez, se podría decir que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado, pero reconocía que no a las dosis tan fuertes. Aquel malestar le iba a durar todavía un tiempo. Un tiempo en el que poder distraerse sin ayuda de que el mundo externo alimentara su mente con hechos y situaciones complicadas para resolver y demostrar así su dotación.

Aquello era como un juego de niños. Más bien, como el juego favorito de un niño y del que sabe que, nunca se cansará. Si se lo quitan, no le queda nada con qué rellenar ese vacío… y John no lo conseguía entender.

Suspiró y se abrigó más con la bata azul que solía ponerse encima del pijama, y pensar en su compañero de piso y trabajo no era tarea fácil para él en aquella temporada. El detective había notado justo el momento en el que John salió de su habitación y se preparó para salir a la calle. E incluso percibió el momento en el que se quedó frente a la puerta de su propia habitación, moviendo el brazo, deducido por la sombra que se proyectaba por las finas líneas que la enmarcaban.  
Por supuesto, la luz también se reflejaba y hacía brillar cosas y recuerdos de los que Sherlock no estaba bastante orgulloso. Allí seguían, todavía en el suelo, las gotas de sangre que John había dejado escapar hacía unas horas. No pudo evitar volver a tener la misma sensación que tuvo justo después de cuando le agredió.

Sherlock había visto demasiado en su vida, demasiado horror y demasiada información de lo que la gente hizo, hace y hará en determinadas situaciones. No notó nada durante toda su vida, ni siquiera en su adolescencia. La gente ya se había cerrado para él.  
Nada… hasta que aquellos momentos en los que parecía que su respiración había decidido marcharse, y dejarle sufriendo con aquellos segundos tan amargos, le hizo pensar en otra posibilidad.

-¡Maldición…! –Exclamó mientras posaba sus manos en los cristales de la ventana, agachando su cabeza y dejando que sus rizos negros cubrieran la parte superior de su cara. Conocía a la perfección que jamás llegaría a ser normal, o lo que la gente suele decir que es "normal". Por lo menos, la sobredosis había hecho experimentar algo nuevo en él… Sensaciones que el resto del mundo vivía cada día. –Oh, interesante… -Susurró.  
No descartaría la probabilidad de que al fin y al cabo era humano, y todo lo que conlleva el tener que serlo, atado consigo el poco porcentaje de veracidad que tendría en aquellos instantes. En cambio, se alzaba por encima de esa teoría la de su nueva experimentación con la sobredosis… Y a veces es difícil seguir siendo una máquina.

Los lejanos sonidos de unas llaves llegaron a sus oídos. Las escaleras crujían con los pasos que sólo un hombre de 168 centímetros y otros atributos podía hacer. Se hacían cada vez más tímidos a medida que el sonido era más claro.

-Sherlock… -Una voz conocida le distrajo segundos después de que se abriera la puerta del apartamento. La mirada de John se clavó en la de Sherlock, mientras ésta daba un rápido viaje por toda la presencia de su compañero. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu cita con Sarah? Aunque a juzgar por tu camisa ligeramente desabrochada por el cuello, las pequeñas migas de pan sobre el brazo izquierdo de tu chaqueta, la pelusa blanca de la suela de tus zapatos y un rastro de pintauñas en tu mandíbula, creo que no fue bastante mal. –Sus cejas se habían vuelto sarcásticas y John parecía preocupado. Sin decir nada, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el sofá con cuidado.

-Es más importante, ¿cómo has estado tú? –La pregunta del médico causó un leve desconcierto en la expresión de Sherlock. No dejaba de mirarle y esperando una contestación detallada de su estado, quiso cortar la comunicación en pocas palabras.

-Estoy bien. –El moreno se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana dando por concluido aquel encuentro, que se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo para su persona. Después de lo ocurrido en su habitación, le sorprendía que aquel hombre no mostrara ningún síntoma de enfado o rencor. Es más, se preocupaba por él y se lo estaba demostrando allí mismo.  
Pero una nueva sensación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las manos de John se habían posado en sus brazos y la delicada presión que ejercía su frente contra su espalda le hizo abrir los ojos.

-John, ¿qué…? –Giró su cabeza para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ven… -La voz de su compañero se había vuelto débil, como si fuera inexperta en todo un universo de sonido y vocabulario.  
Aún sin mirar los ojos del hombre al que estaba sujetando, los cuales se habían vuelto brillantes en pocos segundos, empujó sus brazos de tal manera que finalmente acabaran los dos uno frente al otro. Y un silencio predominó en la sala.  
Sherlock había fruncido el ceño con descaro, a pesar de que las extremidades del rubio estaban activas.  
Subían con lentitud hacia sus hombros para terminar en el final de su cuello, blanco y frágil desde su perspectiva. Entonces, le miró. Los ojos que habían marcado un antes y un después, cristalinos y penetrantes. La guerra no había causado ningún estrago en aquella mirada que difícilmente costaba dejar de mirar.  
Con la misma suavidad, las prendas de Sherlock no suponían ningún obstáculo para que los dedos de John se introdujeran en ellas. Seguía acariciando sus hombros mientras que la bata azulada caía a sus pies.  
Para entonces, la expresión del detective había cambiado y sus mejillas se tornaron en un ligero color rosa, apartando la mirada a un lado.  
No podía estar ocurriendo esto. La taquicardia había vuelto y luchaba contra ella por la seguridad del momento. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, ya que nunca antes en su vida había vivido aquellas situaciones que sólo encontraba en los libros y en las películas de ficción. Eso era, pura ficción. Aquello… no era real.

Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Sherlock se encontraba ahora debajo de la ventana, sentado y con sus piernas descansando a lo largo del suelo.

-Lo que me temía… -Como había acertado, aquello no fue real. Las alucinaciones juegan malas pasadas, ya que aún conservaba su bata puesta y abrochada por su delgada cintura. Y ni rastro de John Watson. En cambio, ante aquella deslumbrante escena, Sherlock se echó a reír.  
¿Quién iba a estar tan preocupado por él hasta el punto de decir que era más importante su estado que una aburrida pero "interesante" cita? Era patético pensar en aquella posibilidad y una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.  
Ante aquello, no quería venirse abajo, y su única ayuda eran aquellas sustancias que realmente mantenían en continuo funcionamiento su cerebro. Su única distracción en el mundo y la única manera de sentirse, en cierto modo, libre de lo que le hacía daño.

* * *

**(Debería de estar durmiendo xDD o estudiando en todo caso ;w;  
Gracias por leer~~ A saber para cuando el próximo capítulo xD no puedo prometer nada ;_;)**


	5. Chapter 5

La idea de volver al 221B de Baker Street se hizo tentadora después de haber estado pensando en los distintos modos de hacer que cierta persona sentara la cabeza de una vez por todas. No iba a darse por vencido solamente por haber recibido un puñetazo y tenido una pequeña hemorragia… A saber el número de veces que vio derramarse sangre en su estancia en los inmensos campos de Afganistán. A parte, comprendía perfectamente la situación.  
La actitud de Sherlock en las últimas horas había dejado mucho que desear, no obstante, sabía que él no era así, e iba a ser inútil el poder conversar en el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba de acuerdo con que, a menudo, hacía cosas irritantes y a veces sólo comprensibles para la mente del detective. Cosas y actos con la que la mayor parte del tiempo, John estaba asombrado. Nunca antes había conocido un cerebro tan brillante, por lo que tenía una grandísima admiración por él, y lo admitía.  
También cabe destacar que Sherlock le seguía asombrando últimamente, pero no de la misma manera. Estaba siendo controlado por otras cosas ajenas a su personalidad, y era dependiente de un alto riesgo, que hasta ahora, John siempre había estado ahí para advertirle y protegerle. Nada ni nadie iba a hacer que cambiara su opinión. Ni siquiera el propio Sherlock Holmes.  
No sabía cómo ni por qué lo hacía, pero ya estaba cansado de pensar en eso. Era hora de actuar.

Sacó sus manos calientes de los bolsillos y se abrochó la chaqueta viendo las bajas temperaturas que surgían en la calle, mientras poco a poco aceleraba el paso sin mostrar real atención en las pocas personas que se cruzaban con él.  
"Esta vez será la última. No voy a dejar que sigas." Repetía constantemente en su cabeza después de mirar su reloj, el cual marcaba las doce menos cuarto.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se le hayan bajado los efectos y se pudiera conversar con sensatez.  
Posteriormente, tras varios minutos de senderismo intenso por las calles, ya familiares, llegó a su meta, parándose en seco delante de la puerta principal. Una expresión de confusión afloró en su rostro.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? No se había pasado todo el día investigando ayuda psicológica y deshaciéndose de "las pruebas del crimen" para que sus piernas no respondieran en ese momento. Además, traía algo nuevo consigo mismo. Aquel nuevo archivo que se había generado en la carpeta de fotografías de su móvil era algo que posiblemente le ayudaría a conseguir lo que se había propuesto: mantener a su amigo con vida.

Llenó sus pulmones lo bastante como para ir dejando salir el aire con suavidad, mientras que finalmente entró en el edificio con paso decidido. Subió las escaleras con ligera prisa y con el incontrolable deseo de hablar con Sherlock, fuera como fuese la situación que se desatara.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Estoy en casa! –Se desabrochó y quitó las pesadas prendas que traía, cerrando a continuación la puerta del piso. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar su teléfono móvil. –Tengo algo que podría interesarte. –Seguía hablando mientras sus ojos observaban los numerosos elementos que componían la escena del salón, intentando encontrar a su compañero. Las luces estaban encendidas nada más llegar, así que prosiguió con su búsqueda.  
Se dirigió a la cocina, intacta desde que salió por la mañana. Su propio interés le obligó a fijarse en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock que estaba al final del pasillo, y la cual seguía cerrada.

-Sherlock, espero que estés en tu habitación. ¡Voy a entrar! –Para la sorpresa del médico, el pestillo no estaba echado, y abriendo la puerta lentamente le costó observar lo que contenía dentro. Estaba oscuro y la persiana estaba bajada, con lo que la pequeña iluminación que entraba por la puerta tenía que ser suficiente para que se acostumbrara su vista.  
Algo inquietó a John. Un intenso olor a sustancias desconocidas para él, se había mezclado con el aroma de la persona que habitaba allí, pero eso no era digno de su preocupación. No había presencia humana en aquel habitáculo. Sólo silencio y las pruebas de la ira que se había desarrollado la noche anterior. Pudo comprobar efectivamente, que justo al lado suya, frente a la pared se encontraba la lámpara de la mesita de noche completamente rota que Sherlock había lanzado en señal de protesta.  
Se pasó la mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza a la vez que volvía a cerrar la puerta, y con una cierta sensación de malestar revisó las últimas salas que quedaban en el piso, incluyendo su propia habitación.

No era extraño no encontrar a Sherlock cuando uno quería, de eso ya estaba seguro. Pero aún así, después de todo aquello insistió en saber su paradero. Aún con el móvil en la mano, buscó en la agenda hasta dar con su número y dio la llamada.  
Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su habitación esperó a que diera la señal, hasta que un sonido conocido y débil llegó a sus oídos, y no era por el auricular del teléfono. Extrañado, se lo apartó, intentando escuchar con más detenimiento. Provenía de la parte de abajo.

-Oh, vamos, no me jodas… -Siguió el sonido que finalmente le condujo hacia el salón; concretamente hacia la repisa de la chimenea, para encontrarse allí junto a la calavera amiga, el teléfono móvil al que actualmente llamaba.  
No pudo evitar suspirar con un ligero toque de rabia. Le conocía bastante bien como para saber que él hacía ese tipo de cosas. Pero el estado en el que se podría encontrar, le preocupaba más que cualquier otro suceso, y sus emociones podrían ir a más si no conseguía esa valiosa información.  
Empezó a notar que sus manos cerradas en puños adquirieron un continuo temblor.  
No quería pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo aquella persona en esos momentos, pero la situación era demasiado amenazadora para que John pudiera estar tranquilo.  
Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar. ¿A dónde iría él si fuera Sherlock Holmes tras varias horas de abstinencia? La manera en la que su compañero conseguía las drogas era desconocida para el médico. Carecía de saber si se citaba con un contrabandista, o si podría tener una red de contactos para él solo… cosa que, si era cierto, necesitaría llegar al fondo del asunto y destruir la vinculación que les unía con aquellas personas. Estaba totalmente decidido a hacerlo.

En el momento en el que sus ojos se abrieron, encontró un objeto que no solía pertenecer a la decoración típica de la sala. Justo debajo de la ventana se hallaba una tela, bastante familiar.  
Se acercó lentamente, con extrañeza, y la recogió del suelo.  
Segundos después, la expresión del rostro de John cambió al ver que se trataba de la bata azul de Sherlock, la cual, en un momento de debilidad, se la arrimó lentamente al pecho abrazándola casi sin darse cuenta.  
Sabía que estaba demasiado nervioso, y por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que aquella involuntaria acción fuera un pequeño alivio para su propio corazón.  
Ya eran innumerables veces que se había planteado el por qué hacía estas cosas a causa del detective. Era la única persona que en toda su vida había movido "algo" en sus adentros, a pesar del tiempo pasado en el que no se conocían y pudieron haberse conocido. Era distinto. Algo como para haber arriesgado su vida varias veces, y que sin dudarlo, volvería a hacerlo.  
Ya no le importaba. Aquel intenso dolor en su garganta le molestaba y quería deshacerse de él.  
Acto seguido, decidió sentarse en el sofá llevándose aquel manto consigo.  
La preocupación le estaba matando por dentro, y no había ninguna otra pista que pudiera darle la esperanza de saber si por lo menos aquel hombre se encontraba bien.

Pasó el tiempo pensando, hasta que finalmente su dolorida mirada cayó por el cansancio, y sólo susurraba pequeñas palabras que le hicieron tenderse sobre el único objeto, ahora en su poder, que podía calmarle. Su aroma también estaba ahí.

"Sherlock… imbécil…"

* * *

**(Bieeen, ahora estaré más activa xD bueno, eso contando con que no me ponga a dibujar Johnlocks ._.  
juju, terminé mis exámenes al fin *^* y ya podré darle un desarrollo más bonito a la historia ^^ Hay que jugar más con John...)**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Hola? ¿Molly? –John se había apresurado durante toda la mañana para llegar finalmente a St Bart's, con la intención de seguir buscando a Sherlock. Había estado paseando por el hospital hasta que abrió tímidamente una de las puertas del laboratorio donde pudo encontrar a la muchacha.

-Oh, John. ¡Buenos días! –saludó con una cálida sonrisa al recién llegado mientras se acercaba a él, dejando unas muestras que tenía sobre la mesa más cercana. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Aquellas preguntas eran de esperar. El cabello de John estaba ligeramente revuelto, y parecía incluso que las delgadas arrugas de su imagen hacían juego con las exageradas que presentaba su ropa. Sus ojos desprendían agotamiento a través de las ojeras que últimamente se estaban haciendo más prominentes. Molly tenía todo el derecho a preguntar.

-Bueno… -Miró un momento hacia el suelo en un intento de calmar lentamente sus nervios. –Sólo he venido para saber si se encuentra por aquí. Aunque por lo que he podido ver –echó una mirada rápida por toda la sala, limpia y apenas intacta mientras exhalaba un suspiro –no está aquí.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros? … Eh, bueno, no es que quiera ser entrometida, pero ya sabes… Sherlock es una caja de sorpresas. –Dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante el momento. –Me ha extrañado no verle hoy tampoco, sobre todo cuando parecía tan interesado en aquel sint…

-¿Hoy tampoco? ¿Ayer no vino durante todo el día? –Le cortó John, frunciendo el ceño al terminar su frase y observándola a los ojos.

-Uh… no. –Contestó sutilmente al ver la ligera tensión que se había producido. –Le he llamado por teléfono hace algunos minutos, pero no lo coge. Bueno, en verdad nunca me responde a las llamadas… luego siempre me envía un mensaje contestándome a las preguntas que iba a hacerle… es sorprendente.

-Ya… -Su mirada dejaba ver que una sensación de desaliento se había apoderado de él. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar, dejando a la chica expectante. –En fin, gracias Molly. Te haré saber cuando Sherlock aparezca.

-V-vale… -Se despidió de John dedicándole una sonrisa leve y viendo cómo volvía a cruzar las puertas del laboratorio.

El detective consultor no había estado en St Bart's durante dos días. Es probable que los efectos de las drogas estuvieran durando más de lo que pensó. Aunque era poco probable, ya que conocía los síntomas y la cantidad de tiempo que pueden estar en el cuerpo afectando al cerebro. Y para colmo era la única persona en el mundo capaz de no descansar nunca. Pero, lo que John Watson no sabía… ¿habría sido aquella ocasión la primera vez que Sherlock sufrió de sobredosis? La pregunta sin respuesta alguna estuvo en su cabeza hasta que llegó a la salida del hospital.  
Tantas prisas, y al final para nada. La señora Hudson ya le había advertido esa misma mañana. No había tenido noticias de Sherlock ni había visto ni oído nada que le hubiera podido ayudar al doctor en saber su situación. "Oh, sí, más le vale aparecer. ¿Has preguntado ya en el hospital o en la comisaría? Seguramente esté por allí haciendo de las suyas." le comentó la anciana intentando suavizar la preocupación que le mostraba su querido arrendatario.

Finalmente, Scotland Yard. Tenía que admitir que era uno de los lugares con los que estaban más familiarizados. Mientras John cogía un taxi hacia su nuevo destino, las probabilidades de encontrar a Sherlock allí eran todavía más bajas que las de St Bart's, sobre todo si Anderson solía presentarse por aquel lugar. Pensándolo mejor, Sherlock no iba nunca a Scotland Yard… Scotland Yard iba a Sherlock. Pero en todo caso, mejor agotar todas las situaciones posibles.

Salió del taxi en solo unos minutos tras haber llegado al sitio, pagándole al taxista lo correspondiente al viaje. Podía verse que el edificio era bastante alto, y en cierta medida era algo sombrío por sus exteriores, incluso por el día. Se introdujo en él por la entrada principal y después de haber "esquivado" a algunos agentes y toda la planta de recepción, llegó a la que usualmente trabajaban los de altos cargos e investigadores.  
Pudo observar que apenas la gente que estaba allí se movía. Había infinidad de papeles y documentos sobre las mesas que actualmente nadie prestaba demasiada atención. Estaba claro que de allí no se podía esperar mucho.  
Mientras se acercaba cada vez más al despacho del inspector Lestrade, nacieron unos nuevos conceptos en su mente que le hicieron ralentizar el paso. ¿Estaría bien comentar la supuesta desaparición del detective más famoso de aquellos tiempos a la policía de Londres? ¿Cómo iba a desviar el tema sin conseguir antes alguna pista? Se paró en seco.  
"Mierda… ¿cómo no he caído antes?" pensaba. Se formaría un escándalo, y la prensa ya había comentado en sus páginas varias veces sus casos desde que decidieron darle crédito a Sherlock Holmes. Ahora se hablaría demasiado si aquella noticia consiguiera hacerse pública. Y si decidieran investigarla, las sustancias ilegales de las que disponía su compañero podrían alejarlo más de él, cosa que John no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Instantáneamente se volteó para salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, pero un sujeto le cortó este deseo chocándose contra él.

-Oh, lo siento, disculpe… -Comentó mientras subía la mirada y sus ojos se abrían en un pequeño asombro al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¡John… el doctor John Watson! ¿Qué le trae por aquí? Porque no veo al friki con usted. –La sargento Donovan sujetaba una taza de café que por suerte seguía ilesa después del choque. –No es muy común verle por Scotland Yard, ¿tiene noticias sobre algo que haya ocurrido?

-No, no… nada importante. Solamente quería comentar una pequeña idea con el inspector Lestrade. ¿Sabe… si se encuentra cerca? –John empezó a notar cómo sus nervios empezaban a fallarle. Tenía que actuar lo más natural posible para poder salir de aquella situación.

-Greg no está en estos momentos, ha salido a desayunar me parece… Pero si quiere, puede esperarle aquí o en su despacho, o en todo caso podría yo darle el mensaje… -Decía mientras señalaba la puerta del despacho del inspector con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No, no se moleste. Vendré otro día o le llamaré personalmente. Gracias. –John aprovechó el momento y esquivó la presencia de la sargento para salir de la sala, aún nervioso y con las manos cerradas en puños.

-¡Dr. Watson! –Pero la llamada de su nombre procedente de la misma voz hizo que parara sus pies y lentamente voltearse justo antes de salir. La mujer dio algunos pasos acercándose él, y con la mirada fija en sus ojos le preguntó algo que hizo parar un segundo su respiración. -¿Es usted feliz?

…

La sargento prosiguió.  
-He notado últimamente la escasez de delitos y tragedias en Londres. No puedo decir que no me alegre, pero sé de alguien que sí lo haría. E incluso puedo decirle, que me imagino lo que podrá llegar a hacer. Ese hombre no es normal, y tengo que advertirle que nos preocupa la posibilidad de que no sea buena influencia. –Los ojos de John se entrecerraron, entrando en una pequeña confusión. –Así que no deje que eso ocurra, y haga su vida habitual. Aléjese de él.

Al terminar sus frases, unos segundos de silencio entrecortaban sus posturas, hasta que la débil risa del médico inundó el momento de tal manera, que ahora la incómoda era la propia sargento Donovan.

-Tengo que reconocer que la primera vez que me dijo usted eso, no conseguí entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Y hubiera aceptado sus sugerencias de no saber ya cómo es vivir con Sherlock Holmes. Créame de que todo lo que me ha estado diciendo no es nuevo y, si me permite decirle, creo que soy bastante consciente de cómo y con quién tengo que pasar mi vida habitual. Buenos días. –Acto seguido, y sin dejar tiempo a que la mujer respondiera, se dio la vuelta y finalmente salió de la sala. Pocos segundos más tarde, en el pasillo por el que estaba andando ligeramente, no pudo evitar oír su contestación: "Bien. ¡Suerte!"

* * *

**(Bueno, últimamente la cosa no tiene mucha acción, pero poco queda para que llegue... y bien fuerte! o al menos eso espero xDD Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo! *^*)**


	7. Chapter 7

John había conseguido denominar toda la mañana en un total concepto de desperdicio. Tras sus cortas visitas a St Bart's y Scotland Yard, anduvo varias horas por las calles más extrañas de Londres. Y el frío volvía a su cuerpo a medida que el dolor de pies incrementaba.  
Anochecía, y no había hecho nada.

Cansado y con un malestar de desánimo, se sentó en un banco que daba entrada a un parque por el que se podía acceder por varios caminos de piedra hechos en el suelo y separados por arbustos y césped. A los oídos del doctor venía el sonido del agua que caía de una gran fuente situada en el centro. Éste sonido le parecía armonioso, ya que se podría decir que era la única melodía de tranquilidad que le había llegado durante todo el día.

Suspiró. Con todo el tema de Sherlock, la mente de John le había permitido a su cuerpo y a sus pensamientos que dejaran escapar los momentos y las horas predeterminadas en las que tenía que alimentarse. Su estómago se había cerrado y no había dado señales de carencia alimenticia. Estaba bien.  
Su resistencia se había multiplicado desde que obtuvo el título de soldado en el ejército.

Con las manos entrelazadas, se dispuso a acomodar su espalda en el respaldo del banco, para así, por lo menos, aliviar una de sus heridas superficiales.  
No había podido evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. La conversación con la sargento Donovan le había abierto una brecha… más honda incluso de la que ya tenía. Si ya no había sido suficiente todo el tiempo en el que había estado pensado en él, ahora, gracias a ese pequeño dialogo, sus pensamientos más confusos estaban jugando con la situación, haciendo que John se sintiera más desorientado.

Las palabras que le había dedicado a la sargento las dijo sin antes estudiarlas. Ahora que las vuelve a recordar, se parecen mucho a la forma de pensar del detective, donde hace ver a todo el mundo que no le importa lo que piensen de él y en donde no escucha la preocupación de los demás. John no era así. Quizás, la confusión o el mero cansancio después de una larga lucha, hiciera que sus emociones fueran más salvajes que de costumbre.

La lucha de la que ya estaba cansado, aún no había terminado.

¿Verdaderamente él era feliz? … ¿Qué es la felicidad? … ¿Ahora, justo en aquellos momentos era feliz? …

-Claro que no, Sherlock no está aquí… –susurró y sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Parece ser, que su amigo y compañero se había convertido en su máxima prioridad, de la cual hasta ahora no se había percatado. Y ahora entendía los momentos en los que, cuando se supone que uno mismo ha recibido un daño, tanto físico como psíquico, por la persona que te importa, tus sentimientos hacia ella no cambian en absoluto.  
La agresión que recibió de Sherlock no le había importado realmente. Hasta pasado algunos minutos después de aquello no se dio cuenta de que sólo le dolía la cara.  
John tenía clara una cosa: habría sido una pérdida de tiempo el tener que preocuparse por si aparece la hinchazón o no, mientras que la vida de la única persona que te ha devuelto ser lo que eres, está pendiente de un hilo.  
Por eso mismo, había estado buscándolo incansablemente hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo lo demás. No obstante, si se presentara la ocasión de tener que usar la violencia, se utilizaría, y quizás no de la misma manera que había usado contra él, aunque la venganza no sea siempre el mejor de los remedios.  
Tenía que encontrarlo fuera como fuese, y hacerle ver que no todo en la vida era distraerse manteniéndola en un constante riesgo. En ese momento, una idea…

-Mycroft… -Su mirada se perdía en el infinito a la vez que se levantaba de un salto de aquel banco. Las 21:17 era la hora que marcaba su reloj cuando empezó a correr en dirección al centro de Londres, marcado como objetivo llegar a 'El Club Diógenes'.

Tras varios minutos sumido en su carrera, una fuerte punzada invadió su pierna derecha, haciendo que se parara en mitad de la calle, cansado y con una débil expresión de dolor.  
Intentaba calmar su respiración mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas a través de sus brazos.

-No puede ser… -Cerró sus párpados en consecuencia del malestar. No podía ocurrirle otra cosa mejor que el regreso de su cojera. Quizás por los nervios, quizás de nuevo por el cansancio, pero aquello no podía volver a su vida.

-Perdone, ¿está usted bien? –John descubrió al alzar su mirada a una muchacha de mediana edad, de cabellos rubios que hacían juego con su tez blanca y rosada. La compasión llenaba su mirada como si fuera la única persona que estuviera en aquellos momentos en la fría calle. Las manos de la joven le sostuvieron unos instantes, para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Sí, sí, gracias… -Dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante para comprobar su estado. El dolor no había desaparecido por completo pero tampoco le impedía volver a andar. El doctor volvió a agradecerle la ayuda a aquella persona antes de despedirse y empezar a andar. La chica quedándose atrás le observó hasta que pasaron algunos segundos sin ninguna otra novedad.

John temía volver a correr, así que insistió un poco en andar ligeramente, intentando no concentrar su atención en su pierna herida. La carencia de la presencia de Sherlock le estaba afectando demasiado, y sólo le maldecía una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
"Maldición, ¡si por lo menos consiguiera hablar contigo…!" –pensaba. En un arrebato de furia, buscó desesperadamente su móvil en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y volvió a llamar.

-Por favor, dime que has llegado a casa… -Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras aún seguía caminando con prisa. Esperó, pero sólo daba la señal continuamente.

A lo lejos, un pequeño toque de suerte. 'El Club Diógenes' se presentaba como un gran edificio blanco, con pocos detalles monumentales y con un ambiente serio y austero, como los miembros que pertenecían a él. Guardó su teléfono e intentó volver a coger un ritmo más ligero, pero sus piernas dolían.  
A pesar de todo, continuó.

Finalmente, al llegar a la entrada y conseguir traspasarla con un cierto aire de nerviosismo, una gran sala se abría ante él. La iluminación de varias lámparas de decoración aristocrática que se encontraban allí no dejaba de ver que en aquel lugar reinaba el silencio. Un silencio que para muchos resultaría incómodo, mientras que para otros pocos era una bendición.  
John ya había estado allí antes. Sillones de cuero oscuro decoraban la sala como la gran multitud de estanterías, todas ordenadas, con infinidad de libros en sus huecos. Los presentes en aquella habitación no pudieron evitar fijarse en el hombre que había interrumpido el agradable silencio de leer los periódicos del día, con su acelerada respiración.

Las miradas que se clavaban en la apariencia desganada del médico por los ajetreos de esa temporada, hicieron que éste diera un paso atrás, todavía sin la certeza de saber qué hacer.  
De repente notó una presencia desconocida, que se hizo factible cuando una mano se posó en su espalda.  
Un hombre larguirucho con uniforme de chaqueta asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, y haciéndole ver a Watson su intencionalidad. Confuso, siguió a este nuevo hombre alejándose de aquella sala de miradas silenciosas. No pudo evitar fijarse en los inusuales zapatos de aquel hombre al que estaba siguiendo, si se le podían llamar zapatos. Calzaba pequeñas bolsas de color blanco que se anudaban en sus tobillos con una ligera cinta. Hasta el seco sonido de unos zapatos podía ser inaudito en aquel lugar.  
Despejando su mente de aquellos detalles, le siguió por unos largos pasillos que le recordaban a palacios de época, totalmente convencido de que para entrar allí no sólo se tenía que poseer un intenso interés por la lectura.

Tras haber recorrido y haber llegado al final de uno de esos grandes pasillos, unas puertas se abrieron hacia un despacho, iluminado, y con la misma decoración que el resto de las salas. Sólo con la excepción de que allí, tras un voluminoso escritorio de madera barnizado y un par de sillones vacios frente a él, se encontraba el hombre al que actualmente buscaba.

-Oh, el doctor John Watson. Bienvenido. –Mycroft Holmes se reclinaba en su asiento atendiendo a la inesperada visita. –Por favor, pase. No se quede ahí.

La mirada del ex militar se volvió llena de fuerza, y al parecer el cansancio que había experimentado durante el día desapareció, dejando a un hombre con una meta decidida y dispuesta a conseguirla por encima de todo.  
Entró en la sala con paso firme y los puños cerrados, a la vez que se cerraban las puertas y desaparecía la persona enchaquetada que le llevó hasta él tras ellas.

-Sé que lo sabes, ¿dónde está? –El tono de su voz se hizo grave y seria. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Holmes desviando la mirada del doctor.

-Supondré que ha vuelto a ocurrir. –Se levantó del sillón lentamente mientras los ojos nerviosos de su acompañante le seguían por la sala. –Debería de empezar a acostumbrarse.  
Mycroft disponía a servir dos copas de licor en una pequeña mesita de la sala mientras invitaba a John a sentarse en uno de los sillones enfrente del escritorio. Éste accedió por el pasado dolor de su pierna, a pesar de que no quería sentarse en esos momentos.

-Tiene usted que ser… bastante tenaz para soportar a mi hermano. –Finalmente le ofreció una de las bebidas, sentándose después en el sillón opuesto. Un suspiro incómodo salió de los labios del rubio.

-Tengo… tengo que saber dónde se encuentra. –Su respiración había vuelto a ser tranquila y normal, pero sus manos mostraban un ligero temblor apenas perceptible, cosa que uno de los hermanos Holmes allí presente no dejó escapar. –Bueno, la verdad… yo… no sé por qué tendría que…

-¿Ha sufrido últimamente ansiedad, señor Watson? –La expresión de Mycroft se había vuelto confusa y miraba detenidamente a su visita. –Si su respuesta es afirmativa, créame, no me extrañaría. –Sonrió. –Vivir con Sherlock es una experiencia lamentable… como puede ver.

-No, no estoy aquí por eso.-

-Hay indicios en su apariencia que me permiten ver ciertas cosas. Quizás sería mejor medir sus palabras, doctor. –Se paró a observar su copa de licor al trasluz de la habitación. John fruncía el ceño buscando en su mente las frases adecuadas para describir la situación que le había llevado ante él. Incómodo.  
Su hermano podría ser la única fuente libre para comentar lo que estaba pasando sin ningún riesgo de que algo fuera en mala dirección. La única persona que sabía toda la vida de su compañero no se alarmaría. Prosiguió.

-Sherlock… ha desaparecido.-

-Drogas. Me lo imaginaba. –Seguía observando su copa de licor mientras el médico se encogía en un pequeño asombro. –No puedo ayudarle doctor Watson. Esa… clase de vida, es la que él ha decidido llevar.

-Tuvo una sobredosis hace dos días, Mycroft… –Las palabras de John volvieron a coger fuerza, marcando un silencio en la que sólo la atención de Holmes se dispuso ante aquellos últimos términos. –Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que se haya ido en busca de más y ya… no regrese… -Continuó con un difícil jadeo. –No… no quiero ni pensar la situación. Hasta ahora no he hecho otra cosa más que intentar seguir su rastro y ni una sola pista de dónde puede estar. No se ha pasado por el laboratorio ni por la comisaría. He seguido los lugares por donde solía estar y me contaba las aburridas vidas de la gente que se cruzaba… Me he preocupado en buscarle entretenimiento como si fuera un niño de ocho años… -

-John, mi hermano… -

-¡ME CAGO EN TU HERMANO! –Gritó sumido en furia. Acto seguido el licor traspasaba su garganta hasta su estómago en un solo sorbo. -¡Todo lo que me ha estado pasando ha sido por culpa de ese necio bastardo! ¡Eso es! ¡No puede comportarse como un adulto porque nunca lo ha sido! … ¿Pensar en los demás? ¡¿Para qué? No importa todo lo que me haya tenido que sacrificar para que al final no consiga nada, ¡ninguna aprobación…! –Se recostó en el sillón, exhausto, y con la mirada perdida. –Tan sólo… -Su mano izquierda, la que no sujetaba la copa, se posó en sus labios en un intento de ocultar su expresión débil. –Tan sólo, si pudiera saber… dónde está… es lo único que pido, porque… -Empezó a notar las ardientes sensaciones que volvían a resurgir en su pecho, haciéndole daño y cada vez más.  
No.  
No quería decir aquellas palabras. No quería creérselas, pero estaban resultando que eran ciertas. Toda aquella preocupación por sólo un hombre le estaba dando las señales de que eso no era sólo amistad. Los sentimientos más profundos, los que más le hacían daño… sólo pueden acabar de una forma.

-Necesito verle. –Los ligeramente aguados ojos de John se posaron en los de Mycroft, expectantes ante el relato.

-Lo siento. Me temo que esto no es problema mío, doctor Watson. Descanse, por favor. –El hermano mayor de los Holmes se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. –Anthea se ocupará de llevarlo a Baker Street en un santiamén. –Las puertas se abrieron donde apareció la joven, esperando a John para que le siguiera.  
Éste se levantó lentamente pero firme, observando a Anthea y después a Mycroft, el cual jugaba con los cubitos de hielo de su bebida.

-Claro… -Soltó débilmente el médico, andando hacia la chica y dejando la copa en la mesita. Su expresión aún seguía rota por todas las palabras dichas en su totalidad. Miraba hacia el suelo por esconder quizás un poco de su vergüenza.  
Llegado a las puertas, Mycroft le dedicó una última frase:

-Doctor Watson, le haré llegar noticias de mi hermano en todo caso de conseguirlas. –Una sonrisa fue su despedida ante John, quien sólo asintió levemente antes de voltearse y desaparecer tras las puertas acompañado por la muchacha.

Un suspiro largo procedente del aquel hombre, que había sido víctima de las profundas expresiones de un ex militar inundó el silencio que ahora se respiraba en la sala. A continuación, tras sentarse nuevamente en su sillón de cuero perteneciente a su escritorio, ese silencio volvió a romperse.

-Seguro que tienes muchas cosas de las que hablar… ¿o tal vez no? –Una mano delgada y fina apartaba las grandes telas que componían las cortinas de la habitación, dejando ver que detrás de ellas se encontraba su hermano menor, con el rostro descompuesto ante lo ocurrido y sin poder llegar a articular palabra.

* * *

**(Que me enarbolo xD! A que no sabeis quién es la chica rubia que ayudó a Jawn? :3)**


	8. Chapter 8

Frío.  
Una noche oscura se aproximaba cuando los lejanos sonidos de unos relámpagos irrumpían en todas las calles de Londres. Las nubes se arremolinaban con el viento de la noche, haciendo que el cielo fuera cada vez menos visible, a la vez que su largo abrigo creaba movimientos ondulares bastante serenos a su marcha.  
El silencio de la poca gente que paseaba y la oscuridad, de algún modo, le parecían confortables. Cómo estar en casa. Sin problemas ni preocupaciones sobre interacciones sociales. La soledad que siempre había sido su única compañía, y lo que en verdad le protege de todo.  
Pero después de lo ocurrido, era difícil volver a pensar en repudiar aquellas emociones. Sabía perfectamente que las tenía, pero que jamás llegarían a ser estimuladas de tal manera que se hicieran más fuertes que su cerebro. Jamás permitiría que esto llegase a pasar, con la debida suerte de que alguien en el mundo pudiera estar tan interesado en él como para que sucediera. Cosa hasta el momento improbable.

No se pueden descartar todas las posibilidades, una de las reglas fundamentales de la deducción. Ahora el destino quería jugar con él, y con lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en su interior.  
¿Sacarlo a luz? Demasiado.

John H. Watson. Nombre destacado y grabado en su alma, que por lo visto, poseía.  
Los grandes y fuertes lazos que le unían a esta persona era lo único que sabía que podría destruirle por completo. Esta persona se había abierto hacia él, y había sido herida. Quizás, por esto podría seguir pensando que ser humano no era tarea para él. Su inteligencia y su mente rápida en movimientos le apartaban del universo de las sensaciones y del amor… Cosa que realmente agradecía, porque las personas que se ven influenciadas por estas, caen en el abismo de la estupidez e inutilidad.

Pertenecía a un mundo totalmente distinto y matemático, donde todo es calculado y estructurado. ¿Qué sería del gran Sherlock Holmes si se perdiera en otro mundo? ¿Sería normal? ¿Ser normal es llegar a ser inútil?

Esbozó una sonrisa, mientras hundía su rostro en la cálida bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.  
Aún caminaba, y sus manos se calentaban dentro de sus bolsillos.

Le resultaba interesante el volver a darse cuenta de que poseía sentimientos, los cuales sabía que intentaba guardar en lo más hondo de su interior, hasta que algo nuevo le desconcertara.

La sobredosis había marcado algo.  
Quizás, había creado en sus pensamientos un lugar apacible, donde todas sus "necesidades" humanas llegaran a desahogarse. Y sabía que John era su única salida ante aquellas circunstancias mentales, con lo que las drogas llegarían a ayudarle a conseguir lo que su subconsciente buscaba, sin tener que tocar la realidad y llegar a sentirse herido e incómodo.  
Un refugio, al que sólo él podría pertenecer.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Mycroft, al llegar a ser una figura bastante importante para el reino británico, no podía escabullirse por las alcantarillas de los temas actualmente vulgares. No consentiría el tener que mancharse las manos por el simple capricho de su hermano pequeño. Realmente, Sherlock se lo esperaba, sin embargo los deseos que surgen inesperadamente hacen agotar todas las posibilidades cuando la fuente de alimentación que se posee está agotada.

Diminutas gotas de aparente lluvia empezaban a caer, y sólo quedaban pocos pasos para llegar al 221b de Baker Street.  
La luz de las ventanas del apartamento salía a través de ellas como si de un aura mágica se tratara. Era cálida y representaba silencio y tranquilidad, algo de lo que el detective consultor sabía que llegaría a acabarse en el momento que esa luz le iluminara por completo.  
No había duda de que Watson estaba allí. Esperándole.  
Sus pies disminuían el ritmo del caminar, hasta parar frente a la puerta principal y observarla intensivamente en pocos segundos antes de traspasarla y darse cuenta de los nuevos y ligeros arañazos que se encontraban alrededor del pomo, consecuencia del nerviosismo de su compañero de piso.

Una ducha fría para calmar su agotada mente fue lo único que le ayudó a suspirar dejando que la tranquilidad se apoderara de su cuerpo.  
John salió recién aseado del cuarto de baño y caminó hasta su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la cocina donde puso a hervir agua en una tetera para un futuro té. Realmente no importaba la hora que fuese mientras aquello le ayudara a relajarse.  
Tras buscar ropa limpia con la que sentirse cómodo y ponérsela, apenas pudo notar la diferencia de calor. Su piel había guardado el frío del agua, con lo que frotó sus manos y sus brazos para intentar cambiar la temperatura.  
Había empezado a llover.  
La ventana de su habitación reflejaba las gotas que caían rápidamente por el cristal, emborronando el paisaje de la calle que relucía con la luz de las farolas y los destellos de las aceras mojadas. Aquello no iba a ayudar al médico a conseguir su objetivo de entrar en calor esa noche.  
Tras bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina pudo percibir que algo había cambiado. La tetera no se encontraba en el mismo lugar y la fuente de calor se había apagado.  
Por unos momentos, John se temió lo peor. Sin Sherlock en el piso y desprevenido por su ausencia, podría ser un blanco fácil para Moriarty y no sería de extrañar que se hubiera enterado de su situación.  
Desarmado e intranquilo permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos.

-Oh, vamos… ¿quién se va a atrever a entrar aquí con nuestra querida guardaespaldas la Sra. Hudson? –John reconocía esa pedante voz sabelotodo, y efectivamente, al voltearse hacia el salón se encontró a Sherlock, el cual había dejado su abrigo y su bufanda en el sofá y estaba sentado justo al lado con un par de tazas de té dispuestas en la mesita de enfrente.  
Se presentaba ante él cruzado de brazos, dejando que algunos pliegues de su camisa contornearan parte de su torso, mientras que sus ojos de azul intenso se clavaban en la presencia del doctor.

John, ante la circunstancia que se le había presentado, la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sintió cómo su corazón se reprimía al ver a aquella figura, dejándole es un estado de sumisión completa. Sus brazos y piernas no respondían. Sus párpados caían y se cerraban con lentitud mientras que su ceño se comprimía débilmente.  
Notaba como nuevas sensaciones crecían y peleaban en su pecho. Cálidas hasta hacerle sonrojar. Sus sentimientos luchaban contra su razón, predominando más su angustia y sabiendo que aquella persona se merecía todo aquel sufrimiento que él mismo había llegado a tener por él. "Eso es egoísta…" pensó. Aquella persona estaba allí, con él, con la que había sufrido tanto… pero la situación que se estaba produciendo era apacible, como antes. Él y Sherlock Holmes bajo el mismo techo otra vez. No quería estropearlo.  
Finalmente, muy a su pesar, volvió a darse la vuelta para caminar con paso ligero hacia el pasillo que daba paso la cocina.

-¿John? … ¡John! –Sherlock se levantó rápidamente y quiso seguirle, pero su compañero se lo había impedido cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño estando él dentro. Sherlock suspiró ante ella.

-Impresionante. Cada día te superas más. –Dejó escapar el detective en un tono irónico, y esperó unos instantes a escuchar una respuesta, pero sin éxito. – John, tengo algo que quisiera comentarte. Sal de ahí.

Dentro del habitáculo se escuchó la voz del rubio que llegaba un poco distorsionada a los oídos del detective:

-No hay nada que comentar… -De repente se abrió la puerta, y la mirada furiosa de John hizo que su socio diera un paso atrás- …Sherlock.

Éste frunció el ceño en respuesta de su pequeña confusión, mientras el doctor pasó delante de él hacia el salón, donde finalmente paró en seco, al volver a ver las dos tazas de té encima de la mesita. En el interior de su torso continuaba el intenso y nuevo dolor.

-¿Dónde has estado? … –La voz de John se había vuelto difícil, como si su respiración se hubiera vuelto en contra suya.

El moreno de ojos claros anduvo con tranquilidad hacia el mismo lugar percatándose de que sus manos envueltas en puños se relajaban a medida que él se acercaba.

-Mycroft. –Repentinamente Watson se giró para observarle sumido en un total asombro. Las pequeñas lágrimas que aún conservaba en sus retinas hacían que su mirada reluciera y se reflejara la luz del entorno. Su boca quedó boquiabierta intentando articular palabra.  
Sherlock, tras contestar a su pregunta y observar el estado de John frente a él, se contuvo en demostrar algún inicio de emoción en su rostro. Pero aquello no pudo evitar la formación de una molesta atadura en su garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad… nada comparado con el desconcierto que llegó a sentir con la conversación de su hermano.

-¿Cóm… cómo que… Mycroft? … Tú no… -

-Estúpido. Lo sé. Pero había que intentarlo… -Comentaba el detective mientras se dirigía a recoger su teléfono guardándoselo en los bolsillos sin llegar a mirarlo. Intentando hacer desaparecer lo que se estaba creando en él.

-¿Intentarlo? … -El doctor agachó la cabeza y se llevó una mano hacia sus ojos en un intento de no creer en la realidad y calmar el dolor. - …Sherlock, por favor… dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Éste sólo le observaba, serio, hasta que su mirada le recorrió hasta llegar al suelo.

-No… no has escuchado nada de lo que he intentado decirte… Te has limitado a seguir y hacer lo que querías, sin pensar en lo que es bueno o malo y sólo actuando por tu propio interés…

-John… -Sherlock parpadeó varias veces intentando buscar unas palabras que definieran bien su situación. – El que haya estado con Mycroft, no significa que haya llegado a conseguir mi propósito. Sí es cierto que se me han acabado las fuentes fiables, y que incluso mi compañero de piso me ha prohibido el acceso… -John levantó la mirada- Pero ello no me impide abandonar.

El sonido de la lluvia se hacía notar en el silencio que ahora predominaba entre los dos.  
Pocos segundos hicieron falta para que aquello dejara de ser un lugar tranquilo y sereno, haciendo dejar en escena la imagen de un detective consultor y un doctor ex militar heridos, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo 8 ._. Y creo que puedo seguir siendo aún más ñoña xD!**

**No ha sido en verdad el "reencuentro" que me hubiera gustado poner (ya me entendéis xD) pero bueno, se ha intentado hacer lo que se ha podido ;w;**

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

-¡John! –Sherlock gritó mientras agarraba fuertemente los brazos llenos de ira de su compañero. Su mejilla izquierda dolía con intensidad tras el puñetazo que el médico le propinó, creando más adelante alguna magulladura. Podría decirse que ahora estaban empatados.

-¡Sherlock, suéltame! ¡No volverás a coger ninguna droga más! ¡TE ESTÁS MATANDO! –John forcejeó ante la resistencia, pero seguía sin dejarle ninguna libertad.

-¡¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo?! ¡Si no muero aquí moriré metido dentro de algún caso! ¡Y no me importaría con tal de no estar esclavizado a este mundo aburrido lleno de gente simple como tú! –Las palabras del detective hicieron que John parara de moverse atendiendo a lo que esto último significaba, pero no dejó que este dolor le abdujera, ya que sabía que Sherlock no estaba siendo sincero.

-¡Maldito bastardo…! –John aprovechó la situación de que su oponente había relajado ligeramente su fuerza y le empujó con el peso de su propio cuerpo para arrinconarle contra la pared con brusquedad. Una de sus manos quedo libre ante la sorpresa del detective, y sin pensarlo volvió a maltratar su rostro haciéndole ladear violentamente hacia un extremo.  
–Escúchame bien. ¡Despídete de ellas porque ha sido la última vez que te veré de esa manera!

-…No… -Sherlock no le miraba y sus rizos negros impedían que sus ojos fueran vistos por su adversario. –Ya te lo dije, John… -La única mano que aún sujeta el brazo de Watson se deslizó lentamente hacia su codo, dejándole con total autonomía. -… Ni tú, ni nadie vais a impedirme hacer lo que quiero. Ahora ya no… -

La cólera que poseía John en aquellos momentos no le dejaron seguir. Sherlock dejó escapar un gemido seco tras la agresión que se estaba produciendo en su estómago, haciendo que su cuerpo se encogiera. Su agresor continuó golpeándole en diversas partes después de que el moreno dejara de oponerse. Golpeaba con rápida fuerza, triste y enojado. Mientras, los ojos de John rebosaron, dejando caer lágrimas que caían a la velocidad en la que Sherlock recibía sus ataques.  
Su cuerpo dañado y exhausto cayó finalmente al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared y respirando con dificultad, y en donde observaba detenidamente los zapatos de su amigo todavía en pie. De repente, vio caer varias gotas de sangre que formaban pequeños charcos en el suelo y que provenían de los nudillos de John. Pero no fue lo único que observó. Las lágrimas de John también estaban allí.  
Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron, tomando una actitud pensativa y afligida.

-…Ya estoy harto, Sherlock. Me da igual lo que digas o lo que pienses hacer para detenerme. No eres la única persona en el mundo a la que no pueden prohibirle hacer lo que uno quiera. Y no voy a dejar en ningún momento, que mueras.-

El detective alzó su cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus pómulos rotos con su nariz y labios ensangrentados. La oscura sangre caía por su cuello blanco, haciendo contraste de colores, y en donde finalmente ésta se perdía bajo la camisa. Su rostro se dejó caer de nuevo.  
Verdaderamente, le importaba a John. Aquellas acciones y lágrimas daban sus propias conclusiones. Sólo tenía aquella oportunidad de empezar a confiar en alguien que no le había dado la espalda nunca, a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que su razón. Pero no iba a ser tarea fácil convencerle y hacerle ver a aquella persona su punto de vista.

Presintió que las piernas de John empezaron a caminar por la sala de estar. Volvió a ascender su cabeza para buscar la presencia de su compañero, el cual ya había desaparecido de allí dejándole abandonado y apoyado sobre la pared.  
Empezó a sentir un ligero mareo que le surgía de repente en las sienes y que hacía entrecerrar más sus ojos. La visión del entorno se hacía borrosa y la debilidad junto con el dolor de su cuerpo no le ayudó a mantenerse despierto.

-Sherlock. –Una mano le sujetó por la espalda haciendo que se desplazara hacia delante, mientras otra le abrazaba por el pecho intentando que se mantuviera recto. Débilmente, el detective abrió sus párpados. –Vamos… Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. –Ordenó John y éste accedió.  
Una pequeña maleta, lo que parecía más ser un botiquín, estaba puesta a su lado, con una cantidad considerable de vendas, antisépticos, medicamentos y otros utensilios de alta importancia para el doctor. Empezó procurando cortar la hemorragia de su nariz con pequeños pañuelos.

-John… -Comenzó a decir.

-Oh, cállate. No puedes estar en silencio ni cuando te faltan las fuerzas. –Refunfuñando, el médico siguió limpiándole hasta que notó que la pérdida de sangre se cortaba.  
John, arrodillado junto a él, prosiguió con la limpieza de las facciones de su aliado poniéndolas a su misma altura visual. Al observar los destrozos que habían producido sus propios puños no pudo evitar que emergiera una expresión de malestar, haciéndole respirar hondo. Cogió de su maletín unos reducidos trozos de algodón, los cuales empapó en líquidos y los aplicó ligeramente sobre los labios agrietados y quebrados de Holmes. Mientras, los profundos ojos azules de éste se clavaban en los suyos, sin apenas parpadear.  
John se percató de la masiva observación de su paciente que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, y junto con la cercanía a la que estaban expuestos el uno del otro, se ruborizó.  
La atención que estaba poniendo en sus labios no le ayudaba a relajarse.

-…John… -Volvió a repetir el detective, más lentamente.-

-¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? –Respondió, en tono suave e intentando evadir su mente de la situación. Los largos y finos dedos del moreno apartaron el algodón de sus labios, produciendo una expresión de confusión en el doctor.

-Déjalo… -Apartó la mirada, y a pesar de su ligero dolor de cabeza intentó levantarse.

-¿Qué? No, no… de ninguna manera. Quédate quieto. –John sujetó uno de los brazos de Sherlock antes de que pudiera incorporarse. -¡Vamos! –Ante la nueva energía que resurgía de su compañero, éste tuvo que anteponerse. Se apresuró y pretendió inmovilizar sus hombros contra la pared. Debido al cansancio que se apoderaba de Holmes, su resistencia era mínima, pero aún así no dejaba de luchar constantemente contra su ayudante.

-¡SHERLOCK! –Exaltado, John deslizó una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo del detective, colocándose finalmente encima y dejando caer su peso sobre él haciéndole su prisionero.  
Sherlock levantó lentamente la mirada, furiosa e intimidante. Sus hombros y brazos aún se mantenían estáticos por las manos de John, el cual tampoco dejaba de observarle.

-Como médico y amigo tengo que curar tus heridas. –Afirmó con fuerza.

-Los médicos y los amigos no maltratan. –

-Pero sí salvan vidas. Así que, estate quieto o volveré a darte una segunda ronda. –Después de que John terminara su frase, hubo un silencio en la que sólo se comunicaron por las miradas enfurecidas, hasta que finalmente Sherlock suspiró sutilmente apartando la suya.  
La expresión de John cambió e intentó de nuevo concentrarse. Cogió un pañuelo del botiquín y empezó a limpiar la sangre del cuello de su compañero. Continuó el camino que se había dibujado en su piel hasta llegar a la ropa, también manchada.

- S-Sherlock… -titubeó un poco- necesito que te quites la camisa. –Éste volvió a mirarle, con la mirada cansada y una expresión algo extrañada. –Voy a necesitar también verte el abdomen. Te pondré una pomada para los futuros moratones. Te relajará y no te dolerán tanto.

-John… mis brazos… -Dijo el detective después de un pequeño silencio. Watson suspiró.

-Ya, sí, supongo que sí… Te daré un relajante muscular más tarde. Voy a… -John cortó su frase al darse cuenta de que tenía que ser él mismo el que le quitara la ropa a Sherlock -Bueno… -El médico entró en una especie de ausencia mirando el pecho de su paciente mientras su expresión se volvía difícil de leer a pesar de que surgían nuevos colores en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Holmes.

John atendió de nuevo a sus ojos unos instantes y bajó la cabeza en un intento de recobrarse. Con Sherlock todo es distinto. Había visto numerosos cuerpos en toda su vida, y el de aquel detective no iba a ser tan diferente. O al menos eso creía…  
Dejó el pañuelo manchado a un lado y comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón. Luego el segundo. La mirada de Sherlock se hacía aguda en él y éste lo sabía porque observaba su rostro indirectamente mientras aún seguía desabrochando.  
El cuarto botón quedó libre. Se descubría una pequeña de nueva piel, tersa y blanca bañada por la luz del ambiente.  
Pero el quinto fue difícil. Una mano de Sherlock se posó sobre las de su médico y cerrando sus ojos con una ligera expresión de dolor ayudó a desabrochar el último que quedaba.  
Dejando que se deslizara sola por su cuerpo, la camisa ya no era un obstáculo para que quedase a la vista un torso nuevo, magullado, pero a la vez elegante, delicado y proporcionado de bellos volúmenes.

John se mojó los labios ligeramente. Estaba comprobado de que él era único y sorprendente en todos los sentidos.

* * *

**(Siento la tardanza. Es lo que tiene también estar de vacaciones ^^U SALUDOS a los que seguís leyendo y Gracias! :D)**


End file.
